Fulgore VS Sektor
Fulgore VS Sektor is the thirty-fourth episode of Death Battle. It was sponsored by the SGC, and its website sgconvention.com. Description Episode 34 - Killer Instinct VS Mortal Kombat! Two brutal cyborg assassins enter... only one survives. Is Fulgore metal enough to beat the robo-ninja Sektor? Introduction Boomstick: Cyborgs... are fucking badass! Wiz: As someone with my own cybernetic arm that suffers constant glitches, I have to agree! Cyborgs are awesome! Boomstick: Like Fulgore, the metal monster of Killer Instinct. Wiz: And Sektor, the ninja cyborg from Mortal Kombat. Boomstick: Totally should've been Cyrax... ' ''(*Wiz punches Boomstick with robot arm*) '''Boomstick: OW! What the hell?! Wiz: Oh sorry. Arm's glitching up again. Boomstick: When you least expect it, Wiz. When you least expect it. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick. And, it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Fulgore Wiz: In the dystopian world of Killer Instinct, there are no governments, no courts, no nations. There is only the megacorporation that controls the Earth. Boomstick: Wal-Mar- um, UltraTech! Wiz: To tighten his iron grip even further, UltraTech's chairman plotted to build an army of cybernetic enforcers. Thus, he created the deadly sadistic prototype known as Fulgore. Boomstick: Fulgore... now there's a name that will strike fear into your enemies. Just saying it gives me chills. Standing 6'5" with over 500 pounds of reinforced steel, Fulgore is a brutal killing machine. All while rocking a stylish ponytail. Steven Seagal would be proud. Wiz: Actually, to dupe people into trusting their cyborgs, UltraTech cleverly designed Fulgore to look the part of an honorable knight, helmet plume included. Boomstick: Call it what you want, Wiz: that's a ponytail. Wiz: Before testing the prototype even began UltraTech had sold over 15 million Fulgore units worldwide, and if Robocop's ED-209 has taught us anything, that's a bad idea. Boomstick: Someone finally had the bright idea to see if this thing even worked and entered Fulgore into UltraTech's annual Killer Instinct tournament. Wiz: Sure enough, there was a major problem: Fulgore's mechanical body was SO advanced, UltraTech's top scientists could not create an artificial intelligence that could operate it efficiently. Boomstick: Fulgore needed the mind of a true fighting spirit. Enter Eagle, the older brother of current KI combatant Chief Thunder. Wiz: Eagle had entered a previous KI tournament, and won. He used his newfound fame to publicly protest the evils of UltraTech. The people rallied, talk of revolution began to seed. Boomstick: But then some guy at UltraTech, probably the one who wanted to test Fulgore, was like; "Hey! Let's kill Eagle, stop his revolution, then rip out his brain and drop it in our robot." Eagle mysteriously disappeared, Fulgore started kicking ass, and that guy probably got a promotion. Wiz: With the implanted mind of Eagle, Fulgore effortlessly smashed through foe after foe. However, Eagle still lives somewhere within, constantly fighting to overcome his malicious programming, and horribly ironic situation. Boomstick: Fulgore draws from Eagle's traditional Oki-Techa fighting style, which crosses judo, Taekwondo, and Hapkido with short ranged blades. ''' Wiz: Like his quad plasma claws, which can cut through almost any metal with temperatures over 30,000*F. '''Boomstick: In addition he's equipped with everything a badass killer cyborg should have: Plasma Storm fireballs, a Reflector to bounce back projectiles, a Cyber Port, a cloaking device, and laser eyes for flair. Wiz: And when his foe's time grows short, Fulgore uses one of four overwhelming finishers called "No Mercies". (*Fulgore uses his Turret Morph*) Boomstick: (Stammers) I don't even... where was he keeping that? And how can he even see where he's aiming? Wiz: Fulgore's strength is staggering, but where does all this power come from? Hidden within his armored chassis is... Boomstick: That giant fucking turret somehow! Wiz: ...a nuclear reactor, which powers everything at his disposal. Fulgore can manually overclock this reactor, increasing its charge multiple times. Boomstick: At max charge he gains a massive power increase, doubling his speed and allowing him to fire a giant laser of doom: the Devastation Beam. '''*''Fulgore demonstrates*'' With something like that, he's gotta be unstoppable.' Wiz: Almost, until he met the warrior monk Jago who literally tore him apart. Despite the dismemberment UltraTech still had plans for their mechanical butcher. He was rebuilt stronger, faster, and with a new mission: find and kill his rival Jago, a mission Fulgore never completed. '''Boomstick: He came ''so close, but then the little wuss called in his god-slaying sister Orchid and double-teamed him into destruction. Still, Fulgore is a monster, annihilating anyone who gets in his way. Well, nearly anyone. Bitch.' ''(*Fulgore beats on Sabrewulf*) Announcer: 'ULTRAAAAA COMBOOOOO'!'' Sektor Wiz: Earth was in grave danger. The interdimensional overlord, Shao Kahn, was one victory away from conquering the human world. '''Boomstick: In order to stack up with Kahn's invading monsters, the grand master of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins came up with a plan SO crazy, it just might work. Wiz: "Let's turn all of our ninjas into robots!" Boomstick: That guy is my fucking hero. Wiz: Thus, the cyber initiative was created. The first and only willing member of the Lin Kuei to undergo the mechanization was the grand master's own son, Sektor. Boomstick: Who names their kid Sektor? It's like the day his child was born, he like's, "I'm going to give you this cool cyber name, just in case I ever pull off my crazy as shit plan to turn everyone I know into robots." Sektor: I will show no mercy! Wiz: Sektor was already an unrivaled assasin, and master of ninjitsu, sambo and kenpo. Boomstick: As a cyborg, he's all that, plus extra armor and a never ending supply of missiles. Wiz: Why would a ninja, master of the silent kill, use a missile launcher? Boomstick: He's also got two flamethrowers on his wrists, a cloaking device, a laser pistol, a teleporting rocket punch, and lightsabers. Wiz: They're actually called pulse blades. Boomstick: They're definitely lightsabers. Sweet royalty-free lightsabers. (*Sektor uses his Robo-Sek fatality on Mileena*) Wiz: To close a kill Sektor finishes foes with a brutal fatality, like the Robo-Sek, Missile Strike, or the Compactor. (*Sektor demonstrates the Compactor on Sonya*) Boomstick: Okay, how do these robo guys keep all this impossible shit in their chests? Do they have black holes for hearts or something? Wiz: Regardless of the storage quandary Sektor's compactor can crush a human being in mere seconds. At minimum, crushing an entire human body into paste requires nearly 2 tons of pressure. The new Sektor proved invaluable, aiding Shao Kahn in multiple Mortal Kombat tournaments against the defenders of humanity, and after Kahn discovered a loophole around the tournament's rules, Sektor led the Lin Kuei in the invasion of Earthrealm. Boomstick: But despite the pure badassery of being a robo-ninja, not everybody wanted to do it. Wiz: Fearing the loss of mind and soul, a few Lin Kuei managed to escape. Sektor was tasked with hunting these traitors and dragging them back to the grand master, dead or alive. The list of defectors included a young ninja named Sub-Zero. Boomstick: Mecha Sektor was nearly unstoppable. He slaughtered the clan's enemies by the dozens, without batting so much as a robo-eye, but no matter how hard he tried, he could never take down that poster boy Sub-Zero. Wiz: Until Raiden reset the timeline and practically gift-wrapped him. However, Sektor's transformation was not perfect. While his cybernetics enhanced his body, they had a different effect on his mind. In just a few years, Sektor unraveled, tumbling deeper and deeper into an unescapable well of insanity. Mad with power, Sektor murdered his own father, intending to take the title of grand master for himself. Boomstick: Until Sub-Zero showed up and totally ninja'd that shit, and then kicked him out of the Lin Kuei for good. Bummer. Wiz: Sektor was alone: his only companions the twisted voices in his head. Eventually he managed to found his own clan of cyber warriors, the Tekunin. Sektor now roams the realms, hungry for Mortal Kombat. Boomstick: MORTAL KOMBAAAAT! (Hums theme) Smoke: You actually did it: you're a cyborg! Sektor: We are the Lin Kuei: more stealthful than the night. DEATH BATTLE! Sektor runs around an industrial warehouse owned by UltraTech until he crashed into Fulgore, who was using his cloaking device, immediately deactivating it. Sektor then teleports a few steps away from Fulgore. (*cues Killer Instinct (2013) - Fulgore theme*) FIGHT! Fulgore slowly walks towards Sektor, who fires a missile from his chest. Fulgore deflects the missile with his reflector. Fulgore then uses Cyber Dash and Cyber Port to attack Sektor with his plasma claws in a 7-hit combo, knocking Sektor away. (*Brutal combo!*) As Fulgore charges his reactor, Sektor teleports to attack Fulgore, getting in a 5-hit combo. (*Hyper!-*) Sektor then shoots his flamethrowers towards Fulgore, stunning him, then charges at Fulgore with his pulse blades. Fulgore is constantly stunned by Sektor's pulse blades, then manages his timing perfectly, allowing him to break out of Sektor's combo and uppercut him away. (*''C-C-C-Combo Breaker!*)'' Fulgore fires the Plasma Storm three times at Sektor, and continues to charge his reactor. (*cues Mortal Kombat theme*) Sektor then activates Robo-Sek, firing five missiles at Fulgore, but Fulgore sees this and fires his laser eyes at Sektor's missiles. As all of that transpired, Sektor swings from lights on the ceiling, then jumps down and attacks Fulgore until he is paralyzed. Using this opportunity, Sektor unleashes his compactor. (*cues Mortal Kombat 9 - Battle Plan*) However, Fulgore is able to halt it, holding up the top with his hands, and finishes charging his reactor. (*cues Killer Instinct (2013) - Main Theme*) Now at full charge, Fulgore breaks off Sektor's compactor and then does a 37-hit combo, finishing the fight with the Devastation Beam, which causes Sektor's head, torso, and legs to separate. Fulgore then does his victory pose. (*Ultra combooooo!*) K.O.! Fulgore transforms using Machine Morph, then fires at Sektor until his body parts explodes. Results Boomstick: Yep, Devastation Beam lives up to its name. Wiz: This was a close one. With his ninja abilities, Sektor could easily outmaneuver Fulgore's bulk, but Fulgore had the edge in every other category. He had more options for defensive, close, and long ranged combat. Being almost twice as big, his size and strength surmounted Sektor's. And whenever Sektor did get an upper hand, Fulgore simply overclocked his reactor to compensate. Boomstick: And while neither of them have successfully defeated their rivals, Sektor has been humiliated by Sub-Zero, over and over; but Fulgore would have won his duel with Jago if Orchid hadn't stepped in. Wiz: It took the combined might of two demi-god killers to take Fulgore down. Boomstick: In the end, Sektor got ro-blown up. Wiz: The winner is Fulgore. Trivia *This is the fourth Death Battle episode to feature one opponent (in this case, Fulgore) and leaving the public to guess who the other opponent is (who is revealed to be Sektor). The first four were Luke Skywalker vs. Harry Potter, Master Chief vs Doomguy, Link vs Cloud Strife, and Batman VS Spiderman, and the last one being Godzilla VS Gamera . *It has been implied by Official Death Battle Research Team member Maxoffewtrades that this fight was supposed to come out after the Godzilla one, but it was pushed forward due to them needing more time to work on it. * This is the first episode to mention Wiz' robot arm, which is featured in some fan art. Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Death Battles with a mysterious second combatant Category:Fights animated by Jaws Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles